Happy Birthday!
by watercrab
Summary: The Prince of the Fire Nation is celebrating his birthday. Everything was going well until the Oracle annoucnes the next Avatar.
1. Chapter 1

**Thought I get this one shot posted while I go through another Writer's fart. This was bouncing in my head during the fortune series. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own. **

* * *

He heard his door open and some shuffling of feet. He was not concerned because he knew who the feet belong too. Years of training gave him them experience of knowing who is a threat or a friend. He rolled over and faced his window, it was his birthday and he was planning to sleep in. The curtains ripped open and the rising sun pierced his eyes. Giving a loud grumble, he buried himself under his blankets.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" a voice rang out mimicking an adult voice.

Lu knew who the voice belong too. It was his older brother, Lee and he was trying to imitate their father. Lu rolled over and kept his eyes closed. He refused to get up. Lu figured if he stayed still then he would be left alone. Of course that was not the plan. Lu began feeling drips of water on his face and giggling. Giving a loud groan, Lu flipped on his belly and hid his head under a pillow. He was not in the mood for waterbending pranks.

"Sorry Roku," Lee said with laughter in his voice. "Birthday Boy is not falling for the water on the face act," Lu heard his younger brother pout. "At least we have one more trick up our sleeves."

His brothers laughed as they watched Lu stiffen. Lu did not know what Lee meant by that. It was not firebending because it was banned at the Palace thanks to Lee's brilliant idea on waking their mother up several years ago. They where grounded for months. Lu kept his head under the pillow. He did not want to know what they had for him. It turns out; he did not have to know because he felt it. A blast of air hit him from the side and Lu was thrown across the room hitting his desk. Laughter filled the room as Lu tried to get to his feet. He was furious.

"Blast it Bandit!" Lu shouted as he stared at the young woman with porcelain skin and long black hair. "Was that really necessary?"

"You wouldn't get up," Bandit said sweetly as her green eyes sparkled. "Nice shorts," she pointed. Lu's face went red as he tried to find his robe. Lee laughed and tossed him his robe.

"You just turned fourteen," Lee chuckled. "And you still think girls are icky."

"It's Bandit!" Lu said making his point. Bandit smiled sweetly as she sat on the bed. Roku joined her. His feet dangled from the bed. "I don't want her seeing me naked."

"I've already seen you naked," Bandit said while she studied her nails. "All three of us took baths together when we where little. Not much to see there."

"You have no shame," Lee chided. Bandit's face gave a blush as she shrugged. Lu raised an eyebrow, Lee never made Bandit blush. Roku read Lu's mind.

"Bandit saw Lee naked just a couple of hours ago," Roku said with an evil grin on his face. Bandit's and Lee's faces went red. "She wanted to surprise him but he surprised her when he came out of the bathroom."

"I was wearing a towel," Lee said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He may looked like a typical Water Tribe male but he had their father's mannerisms.

"That's not what I heard," Roku said as he kept giving his impish smile. He had the mixture of both of their parents, big amber eyes with thick curly black hair. "And the servants heard the same."

"Oh ho ho!" Lu shouted and laughed at the blushing couple. He looked like their father but had their mother's mannerism. "This is going to be the best birthday ever!"

"It was a figure of speech!" Bandit shouted as she jumped off the bed. Roku opened his mouth but Bandit cut him off. "Stuff it Waterboy."

"Are you blackmailing us?" Lee sneered as he looked at a proud Lu.

"You don't want Nai Lynn to know," Lu said as he narrowed his eyes. Lee's eyes widen at the mention of his crush. "What would she think if the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation let some woman see him naked? Especially from a woman that he _claims_ to be friends with," Lee shoulders slump.

"That doesn't affect me," Bandit said as she crossed her arms. Lu could tell that she was concern for Lee.

"You don't want your dad or your mom to know," Lu continued. Bandit's face went white. Lu's smile went even bigger. "Roku and I will keep our mouths shut."

"Do I?" Roku whined. He wanted to tell everyone.

"Yes," Lu said when he sensed victory. Lee and Bandit shuffled in their spots uncomfortably. "It's my birthday and I want it peaceful."

"You're a spoiled prince," Bandit sneered as she poked Lu's chest.

"And you're just like your mom!" Lu replied. He gave himself a groan. He was not good at insults.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Bandit said as she walked out. Lee glared at him and followed Bandit. Roku skipped out of the room.

"Happy Birthday Lu!" Roku's comment bounced down the hall.

Lu shut his door and made sure it was lock. He walked into his bathroom and prepared his bath. As he waited, Lu looked in the mirror and saw his reflection. He gave a smile; this could be the best birthday ever.

* * *

It was the most unusual birthday ever. During the course of the week, family and friends came filtering in for Lu's fourteenth birthday. The Palace was filled with laughter. Lu heard his Uncle Sokka mentioning something about Sozin spinning in his grave but before he could ask, Lu saw his cousins Ana and Ani walking down the hallway. Not wanting to deal with his bubbly cousins, Lu ran and hid in the dark hallways of the Palace. Of course the universe did not want him to be alone because Lu stumbled into his parents. Thankfully they did not see him but Lu wondered what his father whispered into his mother's ear which made her blush as he snuck away. Lu ventured outside and saw Loki, Turin, and Hermes sparring. It appears that Hermes was winning until the earth moved sending Hermes in the air. Hermes landed on his feet with grace. His grey eyes went dark.

"I thought we agreed to no bending," Hermes said sounding agitated. Turin gave a shrug.

"Like you weren't," Turin said as he stared at Hermes.

"Guys!" Loki yelled as he looked at his friends. "I can't bend, remember? If you want to bend, then find my sisters!" Hermes and Turin grumbled something. Hermes was the first to see Lu walking up to them.

"Hey it's the Birthday Boy!" Hermes jokily said. "What are you up too?"

"Nothing," Lu said with a shrug. "Can I join you?"

"Sure!" Loki exclaimed. "I was getting bored because those two keep on fighting each other," he pointed at the arguing Hermes and Turin.

Lu chuckled as he picked out his weapon of choice. His father made sure that his sons excelled with weapons. Lu's favorite weapon was a sword and he preferred to use it over firebending. Turin and Hermes where arguing which was nothing new. Loki whistled to the boys to get their attention. The argument stopped and the sparring began.

They sparred over an hour, as each one tried to take the other out. Lu dodge, dived, and attack with a smooth motion. Everything went well until a blast of air knocked Turin down and an earth platform tripped Hermes. The boys started to argue again.

"I said no bending!" Hermes shouted to Turin.

"I didn't do it!" Turin shouted back. "Besides you bended too!"

"You expect me to believe that another earthbender did that!" Hermes swung his hand around to prove his point. No one was there except for them.

Lu dropped his sword and walked away from the fighting boys. He told Loki that he'll see him during dinner. Loki did not hear because he was trying to separate his friends. Lu was confused. He could have swore that he did that. Shaking his head, he headed back to his room. This has been the most unusual birthday ever.

* * *

Lu official declared his birthday as bizarre. During dinner, Lu played with his soup and listen to the adults talked. Sokka always told stories about the war and the stories changed when the kids gotten older. Apparently one story he was telling was rather embarrassing and Katara threw a roll at him just to make him to shut-up. Toph burst out laughing as she heard Sokka cursed. The gaggle, which Bandit calls her younger siblings, began giggling and started to repeat the word that Sokka used.

"Smooth," Aang said as he glared at Sokka. The youngest repeated the word again.

"Sorry," Sokka said giving a sheepish smile.

"Where's Nut?" Katara asked as she tried to change the subject. Nut was Zora's nickname which Lu never understood why his parents called her that.

"I don't know," Ling said as she gave a worried look. "She's been acting weird for the last couple of days."

"She's probably giving one of the guards their fortune," Zuko muttered as he took a drink from his glass. Katara heard him and poked him in his side which made him spit up his wine. The brothers chuckled at their father.

As if she heard that the conversation was about her, Zora walked into the room looking rather uncomfortable. The room went silent as Ling rushed up to her child. Lu was bored and started to look around the room. Turin and Hermes where still glaring at each other while Loki rolled his eyes, Sokka and Suki exchanged looks as they watched mother and daughter talked, Toph seemed a little nervous as she fiddled with her bracelet, Aang tried to covered his youngest mouth as she kept repeating Sokka's word, Lee and Bandit kept avoiding each other gazes, and his parents, Katara and Zuko, looked rather pale. What caught his attention were Ana, Ani, and Roku. They where making small hand movements and the soup in front of them began to bubble and boil. Lu was rather impressed and he decided that he will give it a try even though he wasn't a waterbender.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," Zora said as she fixed her long brown hair. "I've just learned who the next Avatar is," the room went quiet and stared at Zora. Lu was not paying attention; he was playing with his soup.

"How can there be a new Avatar?" Aang asked sounding a little worried. "I'm still here."

"Twinkle Toes have a point Nut," Toph said sounding very upset. Bandit took her mother's hand.

"Was it a prophecy dear?" Ling asked as she looked into her daughter's eyes.

"No," Zora said. A large breath of air escape from everyone's mouth. "The new Avatar is here because he needs to know airbending from a master, which is Avatar Aang."

Lu tried his best to hear the conversation but his attention was still on his soup. The broth began to wiggle and swirl. Lu was starting to get excited.

_Maybe I get mom's and dad's bending powers,_ he thought to himself as he watched the soup rise and fall.

"It's a _he_?" Sokka asked looking rather relieved when Zora gave a nod. He cast a glance at his daughters.

"The next avatar is from the Water Tribe," Zuko said as he rubbed his chin. "I'll send a message to the Northern Water Tribe with the news."

"He's not from the Northern Water Tribe," Zora said as her eyes felled on Lu.

"Southern Water Tribe?" Katara said sounding rather excited.

"Yes and No," Zora said with a small smile.

"Nut," Zuko sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Zora pointed and everyone turned to look where she was pointing. Lu managed to create a glob of soup and it was floating mid air. Lu's eyes lit up as he moved the glob up and down. He slowly lowered the glob back to the bowl when he noticed that the dinning room was silent. Lu looked up and everyone was staring at him with their mouths opened. He gave a sheepish smile as his hand went behind his head.

"What's everyone looking at?" Lu said as he tried to look around. He did not know if he was in trouble or not.

"May I present to you the next Avatar," Zora said as she stared at Lu. "Avatar Lu."

Lu sat back into his chair. This has to be some kind of sick joke that his uncle thought of. He looked at everyone's faces and he knew that this was not a joke. He was the next Avatar. The young child managed to wiggled her mouth out of Aang's hand and repeated the word. It echoed through out the dinning room.

"You got that right kid," Lu mumbled as he stared at his hands. This officially has been the most bizarre birthday ever.

* * *

**Send me a review on this one! Tell me you love it or hate it. I'm debating if I should expand on this in the future.**


	2. Author's Note

**Just ease up confusion that everybody was getting, here is the character list of the new gang. I was going to wait until some stories have been written up because some of the characters would be mentioned in the earlier stories. Hope this clears up the confusion!**

**Zora (Nut), 18**- Oldest child of Ling (The Oracle) and Mim. Also an Oracle and a firebender.

**Ana and Ani, 17-** Sokka's and Suki's twin daughters. They are both waterbenders.

**Hermes, 16-** An airbender. He will be mention in an earlier story. I'll give you a hint: he's somehow related to Katara and Sokka.

**Loki, 16-** Sokka's and Suki's only son. Not a bender but he is exactly like Sokka.

**Turin, 16- **Second child of Ling and Mim. He's an earthbender (points to anyone that remembers the background story of The Oracle).

**Bandit, 15-** Aang's and Toph's oldest daughter. Looks and acts exactly like Toph including her ability to "see" things. She is an airbender. Just like Zora, she has a nickname but not used in public. Sokka calls her the engagement ring.

**Lee, 15-** Katara's and Zuko's oldest child. Crown Prince of the Fire Nation and master firebender. Debating if he should be Fire Lord or civilian (I'm still debating about it).

**Lu, 14-** Prince of the Fire Nation and a Zutara child. Firebender and now the Avatar.

**Roku, 12**- Prince of the Fire Nation and last Zutara child. He is a master waterbender.

**The Gaggle, (various ages) -** Bandit's siblings. Let's just say that Aang forget about the lecture. All of them are airbenders (that would be discussed in an earlier story).

**Nai Lyn, 15-** Lee's crush and Fire Nation noble. Looks like she has issues of Bandit being friends with Lee. Not a bender. Probably won't be a major character. Tell me what you think on this one.

**Even though it's not a chapter but I want to hear your opinion! Feel free to review!**


End file.
